


Therapy Session

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Therapy sessions for all the members of Son's family. Will be jumping between series, so no true order to this. Thank you for reading.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goku's first session

After what Gohan told me what happen, there was a strong feeling that I needed to do this. There have been many moments where Goku just… Just thinking about it hurts. Not like I haven’t tried to be by Goku side and help him through it. Just that they have been getting worse and I’m at a lost. I’m so grateful that Gohan is with me in the waiting room. It took forever to get Goku to agree to this. Heck, it took weeks for Goku to finally accept coming in. His episodes are becoming further and further closer together, and it’s evident they’re becoming worse. For him to just break down like that is troubling. I hope Goku is actually speaking with him and not just trying to avoid everything.

…

I still don’t get why Chichi is making me do this. I’m perfectly fine. My nerves are on edge as I listen to this man introduce himself, and go about what we will be doing today. “I’m perfectly fine. What happen is in the past now. Why should I even talk about it?” He just looks at me calmly as he wrote in his book. “What are you writing?”

“May I ask why are you being so defensive? Or why you feel the need to voice out that you’re well?” I state I wasn’t being defensive and that I’m not voicing anything. This is just pointless. “Is this how you deal with things that bother you? Trying to make everyone around you believe you’re ok?” I had the sudden urge to punch this man, but I promise Chichi no matter what I will stay put in my seat. “If you like, you can pace around the room. This place you can speak freely, but if you insist, pacing is just fine.”

“It’s ok. Chichi said I had to stay seated.”

“Do you listen to your wife’s every word? If she told you to jump off a building, would you?”

I felt my eye twitch with him bringing up Chichi in this. “Leave my wife out of this.” He continued to write in his book. I had half a mind to take it away from him. I want to get out of here. The room feels so small and I feel so confined. I looked at the man as I felt my muscle twitching. “Can I just go? I’m perfectly fine.”

“How old are you?” Uh? That came out of nowhere. I told him I was 43. “No. I asked how _old_ are you?” I screamed at what that’s supposed to mean. He shook his head. “Does time have meaning for you?” I automatically respond with a yes. “No, it doesn’t. How old is your son?” I told him that Gohan was 23 while Goten was 13. “How old is Gohan?”

“I just told you! He’s twenty…” For some reason I couldn’t finish that number. For some reason my vision became blurry. “My little man just turned 3. I’m so proud. Look at that big smile he got for daddy.” Before my very eyes Gohan faded away, and a sharp pain attacked my chest. Why am I bleeding. Where’s my son? Where’s… “GOHAN!” I could hear someone laughing, and I try to find them. I then see him. I see my precious boy on the ground lifeless. “NO! GOHAN!” I try to reach him but he fades away again. “Gohan? Gohan!” Then a figure approaches in a sea of smoke. As the smoke reveal his face my anger just intensifies. “BASTARD!” It’s him! It’s… “CELL!”

I suddenly felt a punched to my face. I blink a few times and I’m currently being pinned against a wall by Gohan. There’s panic in his eyes. “Are you ok, Dr. Harrison?” I looked past Gohan, to witness the guy holding his throat and trying to breathe. He says he’s fine, and that we’ll continue the next session next week. “Are you sure about this?”

He slowly stands up and walks over to his book. “I am positive. I’ve dealt with many war veterans before. This is nothing new to me. But.” He walks over to me and Gohan. “I would appreciate it if you join us for the next session.” Gohan agrees and we soon are making our way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan's first session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Cell

"Hello, Gohan." I looked to mom, before looking back at the guy and saying hello. "My name is Dr. Richard Nicholas, but you called me Nicholas if you like." He was strange. Why did mom and Bulma bring me here? I then saw him looking insides a notebook. I was about to ask what was in it until he spoke again. "I see here you have someone named Uncle Piccolo. Who is he?" What? I looked to mom, and she told me to just tell him.

"He's a family friend who helped raised me." He then states that's not what he sees in his notes. "But that what he is. He's my first martial arts teacher and is a family friend. He's awesome." He didn't seem moved and asked mom if she could step out of the room. "Why does she have to go?" I was starting to get mad with this guy. But mom did go, and now I was alone with him. My nerves were on edge and I didn't know what to do. I also had this weird feeling starting to build up. He kept writing and it was bugging me. "What are you writing?"

"How old when you met your uncle Piccolo?" Uh? I told him I was 3. "How old are you now?" I told him I was 9. "Is uncle Piccolo very nice to you?" I told him of course. Why is he asking that? I was feeling angry that he would even ask that. "Was it awesome to be left alone in the wild at the age of 3, for 6 full months?" That's when my anger spiked, and I also smashed the table when I pound my fist.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! It was part of my training!" He didn't even flinch and just kept on writing. "What are you writing!"

He looked back at me. "Do you hate being alone?" I pound my fist again and asked what was he writing. "Is that why you were happy when you saw Piccolo again? Because you didn't want to be alone anymore?" The third time I pounded my fist the table finally broke.

"Shut up!" Some reason I felt wetness on my face. No, I'm not crying. He handed me a napkin and said it was alright.

"It's ok to have these feelings. Who did you go to whenever you felt like this?"

"My dad." He handed me another napkin. "He always made me feel safe, whenever I was in his arms. I want my dad back." Just saying those words made me just cry even more. "I want daddy." He then asked why not mommy. "Then who would make daddy feel safe?" That's the first time he made any other expression and quickly wrote in his book. He then asked if I wanted mom to come back into the room. I nodded. When she did, I quickly went to hug her.

"Would it be alright if I asked you more questions now?" I nodded my head. "Why did you become happy when you saw Piccolo?"

"Because I wasn't alone anymore." I felt mom rub my back. 


	3. Welcome Back

As we entered Dr. Harrison's, I noticed there was a second person with him. After a moment, I realize who he was. "Long time no see Dr. Nicholas." He gave me a small smile and stood up.

"It's great to see you again, Gohan." We shook hands. I asked why he was here. "If it's alright with you, Dr. Harrison wants to use my notes from all those years in your father's therapy." He then turned to dad and held a big smile. "It's a great honor to meet the father of this wonderful young man." Dad looked confused for a moment before smiling and shaking Dr. Nicholas' hand.

…

It was strange meeting the man who helped Gohan all those years ago. But after he left, it was back to dealing with Dr. Harrison. Well, this time, Gohan was in the room with me. So, what could go wrong? "Mr. Son, tell me what your reaction was when you found out that Gohan spent a year under a 'Mr. Piccolo's' watch?" At first, I was baffled and I think he could tell. "Your reaction when learning your son spent six months alone in a jungle, when he was just 3?" Now I caught what he was asking.

"Angry." He asked why. "I thought my _friends_ brought him back to Chichi. I thought he was safe and sound." He then asked who was I angry with. "Everyone. Myself."

"What did you do when you found out about this?" Somehow, I couldn't look him in the eyes, as guilt and shame washed over me. I couldn't even look at my own son as I spoke.

"Nothing." The doctor then asked why. I suddenly felt enraged, as I remembered why. I looked back at him and just screamed. "The bastard was already dead!" I then felt a hand on my arm and I looked to who it was. Gohan wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he felt some pain, telling from how tight his expression was.

"Now." I looked back to Harrison. "What about when you found out, for the rest of the year, how your son was *cough* trained?"

I felt my jaw tighten, as I tried to stay calm. "I rather not answer."

"That's perfectly fine." He then wrote something in that damn book of his. "What about when he decided to travel to another planet?"

I looked to Gohan and he has yet to look at me. He was hanging his head. I don't understand why. I looked back at Harrison. "Angry, hurt. I just got him back and already he was leaving me." I felt something wet slide down my face.

… … …

_Chichi had already left for the night, which left me alone in this room. My little man left this morning. He's gone to outer space. He must be excited. But. I wish he didn't go. I didn't even get a chance to give him a proper hug. My little Gohan changed so much and I missed it._

_I then felt angry. How could I let this happen? I failed him. I failed my own son. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't even hug him and try to comfort him. My precious little guy had to… to… My version blurred as my anger grew. I slammed my arms down, as I screamed at the top of my lungs. "GOHAN!" I then felt wetness running down my face, and I just couldn't stop. "I failed him. I failed him."_

… … …

"Angry, hurt. I just got him back and already he was leaving me." Once dad said that tears started to slide down his face. Dr. Harrison tried to ask another question, but day looked to not be here. I then witness dad just cry. He sobbed as he slammed his fist down. "GOHAN!" Uh? Why did he scream my name? He started to pant heavily as he continued to cry. "I failed him."

The way he spoke was like a whisper. What did he mean? Who did he fail? "Mr. Son?" Suddenly dad stopped crying and had a huge smile on his face, as he answered. "Would you like to end the session for today?"

Dad's smile grew. "Yes, please."

"Ok." We started to stand up. "But Mr. Son," We looked at him. "It's ok. You can't blame yourself for something that was outside your control."


	4. A Rainy Day

It was the 2nd time mom and Bulma were bringing me to speak with Dr. Nicholas. I wasn't feeling too good about this. I even protest that I didn't want to go. But somehow, they convinced me _and_ Mr. Piccolo to go. I asked mom why did Mr. Piccolo had to come, but she didn't give me an answer. On the trip to Dr. Nicholas, I was very upset.

In Dr. Nicholas's office, we all just sat in silence, and it was bugging me. Mom and MR. Piccolo was seated on either side of me, and Dr. Nicholas just stared at us. "Let's play a game." When he said that, I was just completely thrown off guard. I asked what game. "A word game. You all say the first word that comes to mind after I say a word. After I say the word, Mr. Piccolo has to say one, then you, and then your mom. We'll do this for today's session. Understood?" Mr. Piccolo was about to say something until mom gave him an angry look. I noticed that Dr. Nicholas started writing in his notebook. I guess he was writing something to do with mom and Mr. Piccolo. "Ready? Candy."

"Disgusting." "Lollipops." "Sweet."

"Blue."

"Water." "Sky." "Laundry." This game seemed silly. Why did we have to do this? But same time it was kind of fun.

"Red."

"Blood." Now the game wasn't so fun. I looked down and didn't want to speak.

"Gohan, It's your turn." I shook my head. "Ok. Chichi." I looked at mom, and even she didn't want to speak. "Ok, moving on to a different word. Ball."

"Dragon." "Dad." "Baby." I looked over to mom and wondered why she said that.

"Baby." I looked back at Dr. Nicholas. I guess we were still going with the game.

"Weak." "Sibling." "Defenseless." This time mom had spoken in a whisper, and I looked over to her. That's when I saw that she was crying. I went to hug mom, but she held her hand out and said she was okay.

"Mrs. Son, we could stop if you like." Mom said that we could continue. The sad look on his face gave me the feeling he might be feeling sorry. But I wondered why. "Tournament."

"Goku." I stood silent again. "Piccolo." I looked at mom, and she looked angry. I wonder why she said Mr. Piccolo for the word tournament.

"Mrs. Son." She looked over to Dr. Nicholas. "Would you like to speak with one of our therapists? I could recommend you one of our best. He even handles veteran clients."

"I would like that very much." He then asked if she wanted to see him today. "But what about Gohan?"

"If he could give me a word for planet, we could end the session early today." Suddenly it felt hard to breathe, and even my vision blurred. Planet. My body started just to shake while my chest felt tight. Planet. "Gohan," I looked up at him. I felt wetness sliding down my face as I shook my head no. "Come on. You just have to say one word for planet, and you'll be on your way."

"Di… di…di…" I kept stuttering. I just couldn't say the word. It was just so hard. I just wanted to get out of here. I just started to scream as I began to cry. "DYING!" I sobbed even more. "Dying. Dying. Dying." I kept repeating the word over and over as I couldn't control my tears.

I then felt like someone was holding me. When I looked up, it was my mom. I then just hugged her as I kept crying. I even felt her rub my back, as she said it was going to be ok. It took some time, but I finally calm down. We then left for the waiting room, as Dr. Nicholas went to inform the other therapist for mom. I was somewhat surprised that Mr. Piccolo stood with us, even though mom said he could leave if he liked. He stated that it was ok. Then I saw mom smile at Mr. Piccolo. "Thanks for coming." He just said, yeah. Then mom looked down at me. "You don't have to stay with me. If you like, you and Piccolo could go."

"But mom." She kept smiling.

"It's ok. Maybe you could play with your friend Dende. It has been a while since you've gone." I was about to say something, but Mr. Piccolo spoke first.

"Yeah, kid. It can pretty be boring up there. So, seeing you would be a change of pace." I looked between him and mom, and somehow, I felt like they were trying to push me away. I didn't like it. I wanted to stay by mom's side the same way she's doing for me. But then I got pulled by Mr. Piccolo. "Come on, kid."

"Tell Dende I said hi." And she just waved me off with a smile. Yet I felt terrible, but I still went with Mr. Piccolo to see Dende.


	5. Meet Dr. Harrison

After I saw Gohan and Piccolo leave, I waited patiently alone. When Dr. Nicholas returned, he was being accompanied by a taller man. Unlike Dr. Nicholas' charcoal hair, this one had brown. He even seemed more laid back than Dr. Nicholas. "Mrs. Son, this is Dr. William Harrison. He's our therapist for both veterans and spouses of veterans. To top it off, he's very trustworthy, I ashore you."

At first, I didn't know what to say, other than greet him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Son. Please come to my office and let us just talk."

…

"Mrs. Son, please tell me about yourself."

"Well, where do I begin?" I felt nervous as I fidget with my fingers.

"There's no pressure. Take your time. Start simple and work your way up."

I nodded and thought for a moment. "I'm a happy mother of a wonderful son. I'm even expecting another child, of the same father. I'm a happy housewife. Well, it would be a happy house widow now." I tried to force out a chuckle. "I grew up what is formally known as Fire Mountain. I'm a formal princess; daughter of the Ox King." When I said that, he seemed amazed. At that, I couldn't help smile a bit. "I met my husband when we were 12, and we promised to marry each other one day." That got me to giggle a bit. "I must admit it was still, and he didn't understand what I was talking about at the time."

"That must be a fond memory."

I continued smiling. "It was. Our first date ended up with us sparring. It was so much fun. That's something that also brought us together, our love for a challenge. I'm also a fighter, even though I gave us that titled long ago. But I still train." I laughed behind my hand. "All for the fun of it. I even entered the 23rd Martial Arts tournament and made it to the top 8. I was even lucky to be matched up with my Goku." The moment I said his name, my smile went away. I felt the tears building up. "My Goku." And that's when I just gave in and cried.


	6. My Lovely Wife

Today Dr. Harrison suggested that we did another one on one. Currently, we were just sitting in silence, and I wasn't sure what to do. "Let's take a change of pace for today. How about we speak about something that brings you joy. Is that ok with you, Mr. Son?" I told him that it was perfectly fine. "So, tell me what makes you happy."

Well, I could easily answer that. "My family, Chichi, food." I chuckled when I said that. "Training, fighting, getting stronger." And then some reason I spoke in a whisper. "Chichi."

"You said your wife's name twice. Care to tell me what about her that makes you happy."

I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at my hands. "She's my everything. The first friend who didn't hurt or try to use me. Was always so nice to me, even when I did something off that I didn't understand. Then when we got married and started living together, I don't know what it was, but I felt so much joy. Just the thought I wasn't going to be on my own anymore. That I'll be living with someone, hopefully forever." Just thinking about my reaction when my friends explain what marriage was made me even happier. "I wasn't going to be alone anymore." I then looked at him. "She's the only person that actually took the time to get to know the real me. She understands me. Plus, her being a fighter was just a bonus."

"You truly do love your wife."

"Yeah."

"What if you never met her?"

I shook my head at that. "I can't imagine ever not having met Chichi. I would just die if Chichi were to ever… ever…" I couldn't even finish that sentence. It felt too painful. "I would die over and over to keep her safe. But if she would to ever… I don't think I'll be able to ever get past that." I gave a dry chuckle. "Even though there were plenty of times, she did die, but I wasn't there to stop it." Guilt started to wash over me. "And when I found out, not only did it break me, I was also enraged with the very person that caused her death. I just went insane. I did everything I could to bring her back." I felt wetness falling down my face. "Then, when I was given another chance at life, I was just so overjoyed. I was going to be with my Chichi again. I get to keep my promise that we would grow old together."

"I understand you died twice. What were your thoughts during those moments?" I looked at him and told him how I didn't want to answer. "I could respect that, but eventually we do have to disgust this." I gave a simple nod. "Well, tell me about your family. What about them makes you happy?"

At that, I smiled a little. "They're perfect. At first, I didn't even know I could even have a family. I knew what a family was but never thought about having my own. When I was younger, my grandfather was the only family I knew. Everything was so perfect until the day he… he…" I felt the wetness again.

"Die?" I looked up at him, and he was passing me a napkin. "It's ok. Please continue."

I took the napkin and wiped my eyes. "So, when I found out I could make a family of my own, it just somehow made me happy. I was already starting to feel happy that I wasn't alone anymore, with having Chichi by my side. Then to learn, we can make a family I was just speechless." I started smiling again as I remembered when we found out that Chichi was pregnant. I looked up at Dr. Harrison. "When we got the news that Chichi was pregnant with Gohan, it was the best thing in the world."

… … …

_As I watched Chichi pacing in the bathroom, I couldn't help feeling worried. I know she would be happy if that thingy said that she was pregnant. But watching her pace and looking concerned, I just didn't know what to do. I got up and tried to hug her, but she refused. She then started talking about the possibility that maybe she wasn't pregnant. She was even starting to cry._

_That's it. I couldn't take it and just hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll just keep trying." She hugged me and just waited. Soon that timer thing went off, and Chichi went to check that stick. She was silent for some time before she turned around and faced me. When she did, she had the biggest smile I've seen yet._

" _WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" She started jumping up and down before hugging me tightly. It took me a moment to process what she just said. And the more it sank, he more my smile grew. I then hugged her and spun us in a circle._

" _WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"_

…

"Our little man was just the perfect little thing. I was just thrilled when we named him Gohan. Everything about him was amazing." I couldn't stop smiling as I continued remembering how we were so happy.

"Do you consider yourself to be an overprotective father?" I looked at Dr. Harrison and said yes. "Tell me a little bit about your relationship with your son."

"I guess you could say I spoiled him. I did everything to make him happy. Whenever he was sad, I tried to comfort him. I panicked every time he was out of either mine or Chichi's sight. I'm super proud of him. He's so smart. And whenever he giggled or laugh, it was the best sound ever. I always got excited whenever he told me new things he learned and did, while I was off training. Whenever I was home, I made sure he had my full attention. And when Master Roshi was having a reunion, I was ecstatic to show off my little guy to my friends."

That's when I fell silent. I even looked back down at my hands. "Tell me a little bit about Goten, your second son."

"When I found out that Chichi was pregnant a second time, it was a month before the event with Cell. I was both happy and scared."

"Care to explain those feelings."

"I was happy because we wanted more children. A lot had happened, and we were forced to put our lives on hold. But I just couldn't take it. I wanted to return to my happy life I had before my unknown brother came along. So, during the months leading to when she became pregnant, I was trying so hard to balance everything. Training Gohan and myself for an upcoming battle, but also being a husband and father. I wanted to make every moment count. Then went Chichi became pregnant, I had to keep the news to myself."

"Why was that?"

"I didn't want Chichi to worry and try to stop me from fighting. I also didn't want to add more worry for Gohan. The week before I caught that heart virus, I was growing more and more concerned. I started having thoughts that even if I live past the virus, there would be a chance I'll die in battle." I then felt as if my body was shaking, and my chest feeling compressed.

… … …

_One more week till the androids come. I looked at my sleeping wife and son in my arms. I held them closer, hoping I could shield them from any awful future to come. I rubbed a hand over Chichi's belly. I wonder if I'll be around for this one. I wish I would._

_Don't worry, little one. Daddy will make sure when you come you'll have a happy life. Daddy promises you that. And daddy always keeps his promises. Just you wait and see. You won't have to worry about bad guys. You'll be able to play and have all the fun you want. You'll have the greatest mommy in the whole wild world and a super awesome big brother. And if I'm around, you'll be spoiled by your super strong daddy._

_Just thinking those thoughts made me want to cry. I hope I get to be around to see them smile._

… … …

"Mr. Son?" I blinked a few times to clear my vision, before looking up at him. "It's ok. You're here now." I gave a slight smile as I nodded. "Why don't you bring in Goten to our next session? And we'll pick up where we left off." I told him that would be fine. With that, I headed home.


	7. Butterfly

As I enter Mr. Nicholas's office, I was surprised that there was a large carpet instead of chairs. "Good afternoon, Gohan. Today we're going to try something different." I walked in more and then noticed there were two boxes next to his foot. He then told me to sit down on the carpet with him after speaking with mom. Once he sat on the rug with me, he put a box in front of us. "We're going to play a game." I asked him why. "Don't you like games? This one is very simple." All I could think about was how. "For this box, we're going to pretend it holds everything that makes us happy."

"That's impossible. How can a box do that?"

"That's why it's could pretend. We're going to take turns filling up the box."

"Ok."

He then opens the box, and there's nothing inside. I don't know why I even thought there was anything in there. Especially after being told we were going to fill it with something imaginary. If Mr. Vegeta were here, he'd probably say how this was pathetic. Is it? "I'll go first." He grabs a notepad and pen, that was next to him and wrote something down. He then takes the page out and puts it in the box. He hands me the pad. "Now you write something that makes you happy. I wrote down my dog's name."

I took smiled and took the pad and pen from him. What would I write? I ended up writing mom and then placing the page in the box. We went back and forth, writing things down and putting in the box. The last thing I wrote before the box was full was my dad. Once that was added to the box, he closed it. "What now?" He had a big smile before tossing the box behind him. I was left in complete shock. "Why would you do that? You didn't tell me you were going to do that after!"

"What if I did?" He looked serious. "Would you have put things that made you happy in the box? Or things that you would not care were taken away?" Before I could say anything, he placed the second box before us. "Now, we're going to fill this box." I looked at the box and started to worried if he was going to do the same thing. Or if I had to put something that made me happy in it. He opened it and got a new notepad. "You're going to fill it up with our fears."

Uh? "Oh. I could do that." He asked if I was sure. I nodded my head and grabbed the notepad. But the moment the pen touched the paper, I felt stuck. What exactly was I going to write first? I have a list of things I fear and was excited to write them down. But now I wasn't sure.

"Is everything ok?" I quickly looked up and said yes. After taking a few breaths, I finally wrote the first thing to mind. Soon I found myself writing things one by one and filled up the box. Once the box was fill, he closed it. I was now expecting him to toss it like the other one, but he didn't. Instead, he threw me off guard. "Now, you have to hold the box."

"WHAT?"

"Take the box." I tried to push away and was even tempted to hit the box. But he kept it in his hands. "I can't throw away your fears. That's something only you can do." I shook my head and got up. He let out a sigh and also got up. "I wouldn't throw away the box. Only you can do that. The box will stay here until you're ready. But that will be all for today's session." With that, I left the room and met mom outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short, but it's just to get the ball rolling again. Plus keep in mind about the box. The chapter titled isn't butterfly for no reason.


	8. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goten POV

The man writing notes

The way the room smelled of coffee and wood

How the windows were closed and it was dark

The dim lights

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Goten."

What should I say? Say the truth or what mom always told me to say?

"My best friend is Trunks, my dad is amazing, and I love video games."

He did not seem impressed with my answers

Just writing notes

The room feeling stuffy

Dad fidgeting in his seat

"You can be honest here. This is a safe place. How did you feel when you found out you were going to meet your father?"

Why that question

Why it always was that question

The man I call dad

He is the strangest thing in this whole room

The only thing that seems out of place

The only thing that feels to not belong

"I wasn't too sure. I was excited to meet the person everyone told me about. Yet…"

I couldn't figure out the right words

The words to say

How scared I was

How frightening this person would not accept me

"Take your time. There's no rush."

I looked up to dad and recall the shock I felt

No amount of pictures

Or words

Could ever ready me to see his face

The face everyone else knew and loved

The face people see as hope

The strangest face that I ever saw

A face that took me so long

To get used to seeing

A person

I had to get used to being around

A stranger in my life

That I now call

Dad


	9. Hate

"I hate my dad! Hate him so much! Why did he have to stay away?" I could feel the tears running down my face as my anger build. "He knew mom was pregnant! Why did he choose not to come back? Doesn't he love us? Doesn't he know mom needs him? Doesn't he… doesn't he…" The words felt trapped in my throat, but I forced myself to say them. "Doesn't he… love me?" I looked up at Dr. Nicholas. "Did I mess up so bad that he hates me now? Was it me who pushed him away?"

"Gohan, I don't think—"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT DAD WON'T COME BACK! I'm the reason he left! Dad hates me! I screw up and ruined everything! My little brother would never know dad because it's all my fault!" Little brother? A new wave of pain and anger rose within me. "I despise my dad. I hate him so much! He knew, and he chose to stay away!"

"Gohan—"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A BIG BROTHER! I WANT DADDY BACK!"

"GOHAN!" I finally open my eyes and looked to a terrified Dr. Nickolas. That's when I realized I had transformed again. "Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths." I try doing the deep breathing exercise we have been working on. Slowly my chest felt lighter, and the weight on my shoulders was leaving. My tears still fell, but my muscles were no longer aching. I relaxed more into the comfy sofa and stood quiet. "Gohan, it's ok to feel all those things. And I'm glad we finally were able to help you find a safe place to let them go. But you must know, deep down, all those things aren't true."

"Yes, it is. I failed. I failed everyone. I failed him! If I just finished Cell off sooner… If I didn't get cocky…"

"But, Gohan." I looked at him, and he wore a soft smile. "You're just a kid. Regardless of any situation, you acted as any child would. In a way, you took the cell games as just that. A game."

"But… but…"

"Did you have fun fighting him at one point?" I looked away.

"Yes."

"Were you taunting him?"

"Yes."

"Did you find it funny to see him scared? Did you enjoy toying with him?

I looked back. "Yes. Yes. What's your point?"

"Where ever scared?" I nod my head. "See. You did everything any child would in your circumstance."

"But it's still doesn't change the fact my dad chose to stay away."

"Why do you think he did? Aside from how you feel, what do you truly believe is the reason?"

I tried thinking back to that day and working hard not to feel. Then one thing stood out to me. "I remember dad asking if I still wanted to study." He sat straight in his seat and encouraged me to continue. "He kept encouraging me to keep pushing, so I had a future to look forward to."

Dr. Nicholas then had a big smile. "So, what does that tell you?"

I couldn't help return the smile as I figured out an answer. "He stood away so we could be happy." But then I frown once more. "But I still wish he was here."

"That's a normal feeling. I'm sure in some way he does wish he could be here." I asked what does he mean. "Everyone makes choices they don't like for the people they love. I'll tell you what. I'll share something with you." He pulled out a pen that I have never seen him use. "This is a gift from my daughter when I was working on my Master's degree. I was also working dead-end jobs and studying endlessly. I barely had time for her. But I always made sure to tell her I loved her. She gave me this pen to remind me she knows I do everything for her. My daughter is now in college and working on her law masters."

I couldn't help smile at him. "That's so cool."

"So, don't think too hard on things you can't control. Even when everything seems like it's against you, they aren't. Let yourself feel what you do, but don't let it control you either." With that, our session was about over, and I was getting up. "Oh, and Gohan." I looked back at Dr. Nicholas before opening the door. He walked over to me and was handing me that damn box. "I think it's time to work on these finally. Don't rush it. Just slowly let go of things little by little."

With that, I left. But unbeknown to me, that was our last session. I officially became a big brother, and somehow, I just felt too happy to care.

… 14 years later …

As we walked into the office, I couldn't stop smiling. Today was a good day. Even though dad was dreading coming back, but this time we had an extra person with us. The moment Dr. Nicholas and Dr. Harrison walked in, a certain little girl was giggling. "Oh, is that the famous Pan I heard so much about?"

"It sure is, Dr. Nicholas." Before long, the room was full of laughter, as dad went on about how much he loves his little granddaughter. To watch dad have such a big was nice to see. But he then did something that surprised me and was super embarrassing.

"Dad! Put me down!"

"Why? I just love my little man… Oops. I mean, I just love my grown man so much. If I'm sharing about my little Pan, I should also share about the perfect angel that gave her to me." I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life, and somehow it made me feel even happier.

Dad will always be dad.


	10. Not Ok

"Oh, Goten. It's been a while. Good to see you again. Look how tall you've gotten."

"Hello again, Dr. Nicholas." I sat down on the couch by the coffee table. "I'm sorry to drop in out of nowhere, but I don't know where to turn."

He looked saddened as he spoke. "Nonsense. I might not be your brother's therapist anymore, nor helping with your father's treatment, but you are always welcome to talk with me." He sat on the loveseat on the other side after handing me a cup of tea. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't sleep. Been having nightmares as of late, and I don't know why. I also can't look at my best friend without feeling pain in my chest. Not to mention how I have been avoiding my parents. Every time I see them, I just have this strong urge to cry and be in their arms. But I'm older now, and that feels weird. Plus, I haven't talked to or seen Marron in months. I just want to be left alone."

"That isn't good." He set down his tea and picked up his notepad. "Tell me about the nightmares. Maybe that will give us some answers on what's going on."

…

_The sun was just about to set as I laid in a field with Marron. Everything seemed to be going so well until the sky turned pink. I sat up and looked around. Before my eyes, I was in a sea of burning and destroyed cities. I tried to fly, but something sticky was pulling me in._

_My arms and legs were being held by a pink blob. It pulled me down as if being dragged into a sea of flesh. I couldn't breathe. I kept fighting to escape to the surface, but it was too strong. I saw a hand, and I tried to reach for it._

_At first, I thought it was a younger me pulling myself up, but it was my dad. Yet he vanished into dust, and I was pulled under again. There was another hand, but I ended pulling them under. It was mom. Her skin started to crack and break apart. Instead of blood, it was egg yolk that spilled out._

_I tried to scream, but it felt like I was choking on water. Everything was fading out of sight. That was until I thought I saw Trunks before a sudden flash threw me back._

_Surrounded by darkness, all I could hear is an evil laugh and a sinner voice speaking. "You'll never see them again. You lost." Then pink smoke swirled around me. A shadow of my brother appeared. I tried to reach for his hand, but he pulls away from me. He, too, becomes smoke and a sharp bowl hits my chest._

…

"I then always wake up in a cold sweat at that point." I look up towards Dr. Nicholas in hopes he'll have the answers. But his expressionless face gives me a sense there isn't anything he could do.

"It sounds like you're reliving past trauma that you didn't take time to process. Can you recall anything from your childhood that has some similarities to your nightmares?"

I try to ease into the cough as I look at my cup on the table. "Buu."

"Who is Buu? What has happened recently that could have triggered these nightmares?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "My dad happened to take on a student a few months ago; after that, the nightmares started." He then asked who was this new person. "His name is Uub and is the reborn version of kid Buu," I went to grab my cup. "From my understanding."

"You have yet answered who Buu is. Is there a reason why?"

"Well, Buu now is no more than a friend of the family and is fun to play with." I couldn't even take a spit of tea as I suddenly felt a massive headache and wetness sliding down my face. "When I first met him, he wasn't the fun-loving blob he is today."

"Why are you crying? What happened that day you met him?"

"He showed up on the same day I finally met my dad. Everything was going amazing until everyone had to fight to… to…" The cup broke in my finger. "I'm sorry. I'll—"

"Don't worry about the cup. Please go on about that day."

I looked at the shard glass on the floor as my hands trembled. "I don't think I can." I finally looked up at him and saw that he had placed down his notepad.

"That's perfectly fine, Goten. Please come back next week, and we'll try to get through this together. But you're always free to step into my office before then." I nodded my head before flying out his apartment window.


	11. A Friend

"You have the mic, Mr. Son. Please tell me what's on your mind."

I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately, I have been thinking about what you said, and there's a lot that doesn't make sense. Like I have been getting better at talking and opening up, I recall a few things. But what makes me so confused is how angry I feel.

"Go on."

Like I have been thinking about all my friends lately, and for some reason, I don't laugh at what I remember. Actually, I feel ashamed and angry that I let a lot of things pass over. Something I rather not think about it. Looking back at it now, would I have stood clear of Bulma. Yeah, she was the first person I met after years of being alone. But she was so rude and weird.

My friends like to say how Chichi is awful to me and even question our marriage. But in truth, Chichi is nicer than all my friends combined. Everyone would call me names, hit me, scream at me, and even used me for their own gains. All because I didn't know any better or didn't know things that they did. How was that my fault?

"I completely understand. After all, didn't you state you been living in the country alone up until you met Bulma?"

Exactly! But everyone forgets about that and are quick to state how stupid I am. Plus, Bulma always makes it that I risk my own life to protect hers. Like, I get that I'm strong, but it's still annoying. Even more, when every single one of my friends put all the pressure on me to keep them safe. I'm also scared, but I couldn't let my friends see that. They all depend on me.

"That doesn't sound like good friends to me."

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin did start trying to help out after some time, but I was always the one who carried the most weight. Sometimes I want to admit to them that I don't want to fight anymore. Like it's not entirely true, but I do want to relax once in a while.

"Why don't you tell them this?"

They won't believe me. If anything, the only person who understands how I feel is Chichi. Now, she's not only the most fantastic person I know but also a phenomenal friend. She doesn't belittle me. She is very caring and patient. Chichi tries her best to explain things to me and makes it fun. She doesn't really hit me as much as Bulma does but only does it as a last resort.

My wife prefers to yell when she's angry. Even then, Chichi doesn't call me names or try to hurt me with words. She also understands me, and I'll do anything to make her happy. I would like to spend the rest of our lives together if fate has it.

"She sounds wonderful, and you're a lucky man to have her as a wife."

I sure am. Our anniversary is coming up soon, and I planned something special for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is during after ToP. Updates will happen weekly. Thank you for reading.


End file.
